kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness Utsukushii
Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness are Buddy and Noah's first kids. Name Meanings Tiberius is Latin, meaning from the Tiber river. Octacious is a form of saying 8. Inness is a feminine name, which is ironic since Inness is gay. Buddy and Noah did not know that Inness was a feminine name, only when Inness came out to them did they find out since he said it was ironic how his name was feminine. All three were born on October 31, 2023. Tiberius and Octacious: For more on the relationship between Octacious and Tiberius, click here. Appearance The twins have blonde, unruly hair and emerald/hazel eyes. Outfit Tiberius Tiberius wears a green "I'm with stupid" shirt that has an arrow pointing to Octacious, baggy blue jeans, and sneakers. Octacious Octacious wears a blue "I'm with stupider" shirt that points to Inness, blue jeans, and blue nike's. Personalities They are rambunctious, wild, and love pranking. They also appear as bullies in school, once locking a kid in a locker, though they claim that they had perfect reason to do so. Inness Appearance Inness has orange hair that he dyed black so as to better fit in with his family. But he hasn’t had it dyed in a while, so the orange hair grew in and he's called 'carrot top' by his peers. He also has silver cat eyes. Outfit Inness' ensemble varies day to day, but his favorite outfit consists of a wicken white Marc Jacobs space tee, a bush khaki Laurence twill pant, a light gray melange washed sweatshirt hoodie, and Parker Tessuto California print high tops. All of these are clothes designed by Marc Jacobs. Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen Inness is very fashion forward. His favorite designers being Marc Jacobs and the late Alexander McQueen. Inness hopes to one day follow in their footsteps and become a fashion designer. Inness is overly obsessed with designer scarves and can usually be seen wearing one almost every day. Inness believes that 'fashion knows no gender'. Personality Inness is drawn back and quiet. He is openly gay and is often bullied for being who he is. He doesn't trust people right away and often bottles things up inside of him. He does pagents and cheers with his only and favorite sister, Louvania. He also thinks he is the triplet to Tiberius and Octacious, but he is instead adopted. His mother's name is Marina Manson and he has a half-brother who he doesn't know, who ends up effecting his home life greatly. Inness also has a fear of frogs and freaks out when one gets too close to him. Talents Fashion Inness has a great talent of spotting the next trends in men and women's clothing. He has a love for designing clothing and hopes to one day become a famous designer and move to New York City and get married to his boyfriend, Kris Kolfer. Music Inness is a very talented musician and is known as a countertenor, which means that he, as a male, has a high voice. Another name for a countertenor is male alto. Inness is known to be able to hit a high F, which is very hard and most people's voices crack if they try to do that. He is also a member of Vocal Velocity. Relationships Kris Kolfer Kris is Inness' boyfriend, the two are very close and they hope to one day run away to New York together to get married legally. Damon Mannly Damon is unknowingly Inness' half-brother. He is in Saylor, Louvania, and Buddy Jr.'s grade. Damon is one of the many people who taunt and bully him for being gay. Marina Manson Inness knows Marina only as a close family friend. Inness is the closest one to her. He often says how he relates to Marina more than he does to his own siblings. Saylor Utsukushii Saylor sticks up for his older brother whenever he can. Saylor gets into frequent arguments with his classmates for sticking up for "the flamming faggots and the Asian nerds.". Because of the ridicule from his classmates, Saylor's only friends are the friends of his brothers and sister. The triplets and twins are the closest to Saylor. Jessica Wilfred The triplets adore Jessica. The twins often like to poke fun at her when she and Buddy Jr. fight saying they just can't admit their feelings towards each other. They are much like Fred and George Weasley, in which they constantly taunt Harry and Ginny's relationship as well as Hermione and Ron's. Hollylee Gilligan Hollylee is the future wife of Tiberius. Together, they have four children. Oct Oct was born on October 31, 2048, three minutes after his cousin, Ti, was born to his Uncle Octacious and Aunt Tatiana. Flora Flora was born on April 27, which is when the Roman's celebrated the feast day of the Roman Goddess, Flora. Tatiana Lagoon Tatiana is the future wife of Octacious. Together, they have four children. Category:Boah's Kids Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Twins Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Emma's drawing Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Triplets Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Glee Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Black Sheep Category:Prankster